


all we ever wanted

by infinitehearts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, YOI AU Week day 5 - roommates, social media guru!Christophe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehearts/pseuds/infinitehearts
Summary: Phichit keeps running away, but there will come a day when he realizes he's not the only one who's got it bad.





	all we ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> loosely linear... but i wrote this in three thirty minute go's so i'm sure it could have been worse... also phichimetti :)

This was a real, severe problem.

After all, there would be one day when he’d notice something fishy was going on. That his roommate never stayed in the room when he was around, was always quick to leave, and oh shit.

Phichit needed to up and leave now.

If he was lucky he could go upstairs and slip into Leo’s room until he was sure that the door was safe.

Christophe did not need to know about this predicament.

Especially the fact that he caused it.

After all, Phichit really didn’t want the love of his life to hate him.

*.*

This… isn’t exactly the place to pick up, so rewind.

Three months ago, Yuuri left the apartment.

Phichit wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do about the fact he couldn’t pay the rent and buy food, but he was going to figure it out. He was happy for Yuuri, managing first to snag himself a boyfriend, and then two, moving in with him before the end of the semester.

They were happy, and they invited him over to dinner often, so he couldn’t complain there. It was better than any takeout he’d had, and ended his woes on the loss of Yuuri’s cooking.

But it still didn’t cover the rent problem.

At first, Phichit went looking for cheaper apartments, and nobody was going to let him keep his hamsters, so that was very much a no go.

It meant time to find a new roommate.

Great.

He and Yuuri weren’t even looking, had been the awkwardly built friendship of two people who either learned to get along in an apartment together or go homeless, when a clerical error had them both living in the same apartment, at the same time.

It worked out fine.

Christophe Giacometti, however, was a totally different story.

Phichit had known of Chris. Practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

What social media hound wouldn’t, when there were photos like that on his Instagram and he always managed to be charming and get his point across?

Even if he hadn’t been so technologically eloquent, nobody could say no to that face.

Emerald eyes, chiseled cheekbones, artfully styled blonde curls?

Sign Phichit up.

And then things got complicated.

Yuuri moved out, and in with Viktor.

‘Viktor’s friend’ needed a place to stay.

If someone had mentioned that friend was Christophe Giacometti, Phichit would’ve passed out.

Actually, he was fairly sure that he did pass out the day Christophe moved in.

And it seemed that he only could grow to like him more the longer they lived together.

*.*

Christophe felt he had absolutely, positively, been fucked over.

It was the first time he’d actually seen Phichit in the apartment since a week or so after he’d moved in. He wasn’t sure what the problem was. Especially because if Phichit hated him, he was still scooping the litter pan?

It was confusing, to say the least. He couldn’t think of one time that they’d even had a proper conversation, either.

Maybe he was trying to keep his life to himself, or something.

But whatever it was, Chris really wished that he wouldn’t.

Masumi had been awful, in the end of their relationship, and he’d thought that he’d never fall in love again, watching how easily what Chris had thought they had crumble into nothing.

But then there had been Phichit.

Sweet, funny Phichit Chulanount with his three hamsters and a California king bed that positively dwarfed him in the middle of the night. Who always seemed to empty the litter pan, even though Chris insisted he’d clean up after his white Persian himself. Who left water and aspirin any time he was out really late at night.

Phichit, who he was just a little bit in love with, because how could he not be?

That ‘little’ crush wasn’t quite so little, and for the people who bothered to watch, it was obvious that he’d certainly fallen in love alright.

He just wished he knew why Phichit was always avoiding him.

*.*

Cold season came around, and the first one to catch one was Phichit.

He felt too terrible to move, let alone worry about his crush on Christophe.

If he thought he could talk, he would’ve called Yuuri and made him come take care of his best friend.

Except there was a frog in his throat, and his phone was across the room.

He was going to be in for one hell of a day.

Except, as he was trying to curl into his covers as much as humanly possible, there was the one person he never wanted to see him a mess standing in his doorway.

“This proabably isn’t the best time, I know, but I’ve got chicken broth on for you, and if you want, I can go grab ‘The King and the Skater’ for you to watch when you feel a little better.”

Everything was going to be okay… maybe.

He’d have to wait and see if he died first or not.

Hopefully not, because he was about to get a full day of staring at Chris’s ass, if nothing else.

*.*

Chris didn’t care if he ended up sick in the end.

Awkward pining time was over, and if he was lucky, he could pull right on into boyfriend territory.

It certainly sounded like a nice place to be.

So he did what he did best.

He pampered.

Hopefully, Phichit would enjoy it.

It was different, with Phichit, all of this, than it was with Masumi.

Even though the Thai hardly said a word, and hardly could, he still was appreciative.

His opinions were hidden in his face, in small smiles and contentedness that Chris was sure he didn’t just wake up with.

Sure, he’d end up sick sooner or later, he knew, even though when the chicken broth was done and he went back to Phichit, the younger boy had acquired his phone, a facemask, and a look of tiredness that shouldn’t be possible from just crossing the room.

But he had to kiss his forehead when he looked so down.

And he couldn’t just leave when Phichit had scooted closer to the wall and left room for him.

No matter how small he was, his cuddling was a warm, comfortable vice grip.

But that didn’t matter, because he didn’t want to leave at all.

Maybe they could talk about it once Phichit got his voice back.

Chris doubted they’d even have to talk about it.

It just felt right, after all.


End file.
